


fish

by Queen_Of_Antarctica



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Fish, M/M, ciel and fish, fish fish fish, lord forgive me, sebastian and fish, trigger warning for dead fish i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/pseuds/Queen_Of_Antarctica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sebastian and Ciel go fishing"</p><p>this is my only contribution to the black butler fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	fish

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from kaitlyn  
> kaitlyn made me do this blame her  
> i'm such a great author

Ciel and Sebby went fishing for reasons unexplained. They've never been fishing before. Ciel has no idea how to. So it's mostly Sebastian picking fish up with his bare hands boredly and Ciel watching disinterestedly while drinking tea. Sebastian snaps a fish's neck. "It's dead," says Sebby. "Like you at the end of this anime." Sebby drinks the fish's soul sexily. Ciel sips his tea. An hour later, Sebby has caught every fish in the lake and killed them all. "Like all your friends in the circus arc," Sebby whispers suggestively. Ciel snarls. "I don't have friends," he says, as Soma and Elizabeth and Sullivan wave in the distance. Sebastian gets out of the lake. He looks rlly good when his clothes are wet as shown in the Campania arc. Ciel sighs and carefully puts his teacup down, then flings himself madly onto Sebastian's body and they make out.   
The end.


End file.
